Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Englische Apokrypha: The tiny tales of Nova-Orsinium!
Tja! Was sagt man dazu? Da hat der Bonesi doch tatsächlich WIEDER einen apokryphischen Text geschrieben, aber dieses mal auf Englisch!. Als Reaktion eines (Bereits gelöschten) Streits mit einem anderen User aus dem TESLore-Subreddit, bei dem gesagt wurde, das mein Englisch scheiße sei (Was auch stimmt) und das größtenteils auf die fehlende initiative beim Übersetzen zurückzuführen ist, habe ich nun einen Text von Anfang an auf Englisch geschrieben und möchte ihn euch nicht vorenthalten! Eine deutsche Version werde ich nicht erstellen. Aber das Englisch ist simpel. ---- Tale one Splish splash, flesh hits flesh. Splish splash, right on the besch. Splish splash, the butcher pound his flesh. Splish splash flesh hits flesh. Splish splash that's not horseflesh. Splish splash The flesh of Karuhn gro-Khesh. Splish splash Tastes like normal flesh, and brings good cash. Splish splash He heard crash. Stomp stomp A zombie romp and eat the orcish flesh. Crash crash Beck hits beck. Crash crash Behind the house of gro-Khesh. Crash crash Beck hits beck. Crash crash She is from the Ash. Crash crash She is full of hash. Crash crash Wanted to spend some cash. Crash crash Her clothes are gash. Crash crash Become nothing more than pure flesh. Crash crash She got bashed. Crash crash Handled like trash. Crash crash She got some intercourse. Crash crash A moan was heard by the trash-flesh. Crash crash A zombie eats both of the living flesh. Blub blub It comes from the tub. Blub blub Right from the bub. Blub blub Over him the schlub. Blub blub Pressed down the cub. Blub blub Bubbles go up. Blub blub It is his pop. Blub blub The bub falls grubb. Blub blub He gives up. Blub blub His mouth go up. Blub blub His lungs fill up. Blub blub He dies in the tub. Crash crash The door breaks up. Crash crash A zombie ate the murder. Tale two Cind gra-Rella stepped in the line. Kurog gro-Molag did yesterday a celebration for the nobles of Nova-Orsinium and Cind, a Breton name by the way, was there, not invited, but she has passed the gatekeeper, because she looked like an Orc-Noble. She just wanted to be a noble for one little night. Nothing more. And this celebration was announced as the biggest event of the last two hundred years. So she prayed to all existent gods and spirits to be able to enter this event. And hear plead was heard by a nice smiling, old woman. She appeared right in the Bedroom of Cind, after she prayed. "My name is Clavica. And I heard your plead, dear child. Do you really want to go to this big event, my dear?", asked the old and sympathy woman. She wear a blue robe with a blue hat. "Yes!", Cind yelled. "I would die for this! There was never something I wanted more in my entire live!" Clavica nodded. "Than let me fulfil your wish!" She swung her little stick and Cinds dirty clothes changed to a beautiful and bright dress. She became some nice shoes and was ready for the Event. "You can be on the event, until 12 o'clock! Remember this! After this time, you will get your old clothes again, dear. Now excuse me, my Dog Barbas need to fed!" On the Event, Cind danced with Kurag gro-Malog, the Prince of Orsinium. He was a sympathetic and honourable warrior, with a lot of legends, which are told about him. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. And then a kiss. Cind felt in love immediately. But then it becomes 12 o'clock and she ran out of the mansion. Kurog followed her but she disappeared. For his luck, she loosed one of her shoes. He realized, that this shoe must be a made to measure. He smiled and on the next day, he ordered every women in Nova-Orsinium to find this woman. All women tried the shoe but no food fits. But then Cind tried it and it fits perfectly. Kurog stand up and goes to the non-noble girl. "Were you on the Noble-Celebration, girl?" Cind nodded, blushed. "And you danced with me? She nodded again. "But you are no noble, right?" "Yes, sir." "Right then! Guards! Capture her! She broke the law! I want to see her hanging!" A guard appears and whispers to Kurog "The most of them are on the graveyard, mylord. There is an ... undead accident." "Right then. We shift the execution to right now!" "Like you wish!" Tale three The convicted women stared to the mob of other Orsimers, which gathered to see the execution of the so called "Fake-Whore". She cried snot and water. In this culture, she lost all honor. Not for her crime, but for the vile embarrassment that she was doing. Gharash gro-Kotblug who exercises today execution by Maulochs blessings, pulled the lever and the thin wood-plate, which was used as a ground fell. And with it, Cind felled with it. The pressure don't broke her neck and so she was hanging there. The mob applauded in an unusual ecstasy. They cheered, threw faces, dirt and stones to the naked woman. The grimace Cind makes here was an ugly but somehow funny combination of pull faces and pain. Kurog sat on his transportable throne and enjoyed this sight. He looked her unceremoniously on her femininity and thought: A shame, that I didn't fuck her before. Now, she didn't have her bodily functions under control and lost all her available body fluids before the raging crowd. Than, blackness appears and she was dead. Kurog exulted and the crowd growth. "Protect the prince!" someone yelled and Kurog realized, that the growth mob was expanded by zombies. Tale four Gorgan gro-Kesh pressed away the cold and hard frozen dirt over him, hardly puffing. He did not remember where he was. But he knows why. A brawl with Torug gro-Malog in the brothel "Where everyone OrichalCUM" in the Mede-District, on the west-side of Nova-Orsinium. His arm breaks finally through the dirt, which becomes hard as steel. He felt the cold of this cloudless night. Know he remembered. The brawl on the whorehouse becomes wilder and wilder. He shared fisticuffs with Torug. He got hit on his head, and Torug on his stomach. Then Torug breaks the never spoken rule and kicked Gorgan on his belly and he felt backside and hit the table behind him with his head. His other arm broke through the dirt and a combination of earth and snow falls right in his face. After the hard wood he needed to passed, the hard dirt appear to be the softest thing he had ever seen. Now his Head rises through mother earth and he sees the fog flooded field. With his last strength he pulled himself up and was free, physically seen. He stands up and overlooked the whole graveyard, and that he heard a voice. "Come, little Orc. My name is Mannimarco. Let's bring this city some trouble!" Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag